


The Competition

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Stuffing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: A simple drabble resulting from some ideas thrown between me and a certain Quartz lover. It isn't perfect, but my writing style has always been to make an outline and fill-in the blanks in one go. It works for me.In this particular drabble, Amethyst gets Pearl to take her on in an eating contest as an elaborate prank.
Kudos: 13





	The Competition

"Amethyst!" Pearl practically growled. They had been getting along so well, but the purple gem had recently begun teasing her over her distaste for eating. It wasn't the usual "Killjoy" or "You're boring", but instead was "You couldn't handle it" or "You're not strong enough." 

It was mean and so out of character for Amethyst, but Pearl refused to give in until Garnet pulled her aside. "Look. I don't know what is going on between you and Amethyst, but you need to resolve it soon."

Pearl didn't quite understand either, but decided to confront Amethyst about it. "What will it take to get you to stop this petty teasing?" That mischievous smile was never a good sign. "An eating contest. Last gem eating wins."

It was an initially reluctant agreement, but one the taller gem shook to.

The set-up was simple. Two plates stacked with hotdogs, freshly cooked, sat on a table in front of Pearl and Amethyst. The judge, and only present witness per Pearl's request, was Lapis. To put it simply, the blue gem was the only one that was willing to volunteer that wouldn't tease Pearl about her inevitable loss.

With a simple exclamation of "Bang!" from Lapis, the two began. It was a slog for Pearl. Having to swallow the hotdogs felt so wrong to her. It was unpleasant to say the least.

To make things worse, Amethyst was clearly going strong with her stomach gaining a noticeable bulge. She looked happy, clearly enjoying the taste. Taste? Why did Pearl suddenly feel like she had forgotten something crucial? 

She had everything that she could think of. Stomach, esophagus. What could be missing? It struck her when Pearl felt the next hotdog touch her tounge. She didn't have tastebuds. 

Amethyst could eat because she could enjoy the flavors of the food. Pearl had never tried that. It was a split-second fix and one Pearl didn't regret. The hotdog tasted amazing. So amazing that she couldn't even focus on what happened once she swallowed except that her mouth had room for another delicious hotdog.

With newfound vigor, Pearl dug into her plate, blissfully unaware of what was going on around her. Amethyst was slowing down. The shorter gem's stomach stretched across her lap and was no longer covered by her too small shirt. 

Amethyst and Lapis both noticed Pearl, especially as her shirt began to ride up her growing stomach and the waistband of her jeans stretched further and further. The plan had succeeded and Amethyst slid her plate over to Pearl, who began to take from it as she had completely forgotten about the competition. 

At one point Pearl began to slow down and Amethyst became concerned that she may have pushed too hard until the button of Pearl's jeans flew off, narrowly missing Lapis, and the once lithe gem continued.

Her belly swelled, forcing her shirt into a tubetop and her jeans to ride lower and lower. It took an empty plate to bring Pearl back and her first coherent thought was that she wanted to try other things, but a nap first.

It was only later that Pearl was informed of her victory and even later that Amethyst apologized for the teasing. Apparently this was just some silly prank she and Lapis wagered on, but Pearl could handle it. Her jeans were another story.


End file.
